


Sunflower Apologies

by Daffodelila



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: Inspired by he promptA: “You gave me a plant.”B: “Yes.”A: “…”B: “…”A: “I can’t even take care of myself, how do you expect me to take care of a plant."
Relationships: John Watson/You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 55





	Sunflower Apologies

You had met Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson during a Christmas party one year. You had come with Molly only because she had practically begged you to meet her long time crush S.Holmes, himself. You hated parties, especially when you didn’t know anyone else there. You liked to stay in, and read and just enjoy the quiet of your home. Though this time, because you loved your friend, you decided to indulge her and go to the party. Working with Molly gave you an advantage on sharing cabs, so that night you called a cab and picked her up from her apartment. She appeared soon after you arrived in a dazzling red dress and it made you laugh a little.

“Trying to impress your one true love?” You has asked her as she climbed in and the cabby drove towards your next destination. She blushes and shakes her head ignoring your statement. You didn’t have much room to talk, dressed in an ankle length layered sheer dress you wore for almost every outing, to feel a little more elegant, but not too flashy.

“You look lovely tonight as well!” Molly complimented and you gave her a shy smile. Soon after the cab arrives at the illustrious 221B. As we come in from the bitter cold we are greeted with warmth and the sound of violin descending the stairs. You both walk up the stairs, Molly ahead of you. You walk slower as you examine your surroundings,seeing Mrs. Hudson’s apartment lit by a small lamp in the corner. Molly had told you about them so it doesn’t surprise you that you are able to recognize everyone when you reach the door to the apartment. As you take off and hang your coat on the rack you: see Dr.Watson sitting with one of his recent girlfriends, Mrs.H coming around with drinks, Inspector Lestrade downing his drink in seconds and chatting up Mrs. H, and last Mr. Sherlock Holmes standing near the tree playing carols on his violin. As the song ends everyone claps and see that the two of you have arrived. Soon Molly introduces you to everyone and you are all chatting it up nicely. After a few more drinks Sherlock begins to deduce Molly and the fact that she was well dressed and had specifically wrapped presents. It took everything in you not to punch him in his perfect face for what he had said, but Molly had told you that this was normal with him so you just clenched your fist and placed a hand on her arm for comfort. Sherlock realizes that the best wrapped gift was for him and seems to look almost sorry as he kisses her cheek and wishes her a merry Christmas. You left that party not entirely sure what to make of Mr. Holmes, but you were glad that Molly seemed to be getting on well with the inspector and left with him on her way home.

After that night, you began encountering Sherlock and John far more often. They would show up at your work to see you and Molly or you would bump into them on the street. You would meet John at the hospital now and then or find yourself at the same diners or cafes where Sherlock is doing a stake out or meeting a client. You would chat with John about life or Sherlock and you would talk with Sherlock about a case, usually giving him some clue on how to solve it.   
One particular day you had both John and Sherlock over at your home for tea, much to Sherlock’s dismay. They had just gotten a case and needed an autopsy report which you had brought for them. You weren’t really supposed to do that, but you didn’t bother to worry over it. You gave them both a mug of tea and sat down in your chair across from the couch where they sat, as Sherlock looked over the file on the coffee table. As you sit there in quiet peace, you accidentally kick over a fern that sat next to the table. You curse and scramble up to fix it, spilling your tea and dropping the mug, causing you to curse more. You end up just sitting on the floor, not moving as John helps you to clean up, Sherlock not having moved a muscle as he thought over the case.

“This is ridiculous, I;m sorry John.” You say to him as he helps you stand, making sure you don’t hit anything on your way. You smile at him and laugh a little taking a glance at Sherlock who hasn’t moved. “Its fine. “John replies and shakes his head when he sees me looking.”Ignore him, he’s daft when it comes to anything that’s not a case.”He tells me, which makes me notice a small twitch in Sherlock’s lips, seeming as if he had heard John and he wanted to frown. you turn away and look down at your ruined clothes.

“I should change out of this, I feel gross.”You say and John just nods. You head towards your room to wash a little and change. As you are doing so you hear the two’s muffled voices arguing about something. You assume it to be the case. You then hear heavy feet and your door opening and closing. You frown as you hear Johns muffled yelling telling you that he’s sorry, he liked the tea and that he’ll visit later. You just shake your head and the heavy foot steps are heard again and the door opens and closes. After changing you walk out to your living room once more too see your disaster missing, leaving a void of anything that could have said you had company. you look around the room and sigh before noticing your file missing from the table. Your eyes go wide and you scramble to find your phone. You check your pockets, then look over the table again. you run around for a good five minutes before finding it on the charger in your room. 

You hurriedly text John asking where the file was.   
John:Bit busy, one second. JW  
He replies and you groan with frustration.   
John:Sherlock took it apparently. Says its important. JW   
You ask why he couldn’t have just asked to take it, or take a picture of it!   
John: He says that there wasn’t enough time. I have to go, but I will make sure he brings it back and apologizes. JW  
You frown and thank him, saying you hope the case is solved soon or you could lose your job. 

A few hours later you had been anxiously waiting for John to text you when the case had finished. you hadn’t been able to do anything but worry the whole time, not even being able to focus on reading or watching Tv. Soon though, your worry seceded when you heard a knock on your door. You checked your phone again, noticing no text from John, but quickly jumped up out of your seat anyway flinging your phone back onto the seat as you did so. You quickly made your way to the door, pulling it open fast. There you see Sherlock, tall, glowing blue eyes, messy hair, purple scarf, trench coat and all, holding a potted sunflower out to you. You look at him confused and search for the file for a moment, seeing it under his other arm. You step back and let him come in, noticing how tired he looked. You both headed back to your living room, closing the door behind him. You sit on the couch as he sits in your chair across from you, placing both the file and the plant on the table. For a moment you stare at each other, not sure what to say. 

“So... You got me a plant..” You say casually, breaking the ice.   
“Yes.”He replies still looking straight at you, probably analyzing you, you thought. You are both silent for a few moments as you think this over.   
“...”   
“........”   
“I can’t even take care of myself, how do you expect me to take care of another plant.” You say to him.  
“You mean that disaster that happened earlier today?”He asked a smirk playing on his lips. He was teasing you! You laugh a little.   
“So you had noticed that? And here I thought my file was more important.”   
“Well at the time it was, but its hard not to notice when there are so many loud “Fucks” coming from in front of you.”He explains making you laugh out loud at this.   
“Oh jeez, I hadn’t realized I was so loud. Living alone really takes a toll on your people skills..”You comment, picking up the potted sunflower and examining it.

“ I wanted to apologize for.. taking the file without asking, even though I would have gotten it back to you at some point anyway.”He looked away a little embarrassed.” I hope you like it, I noticed how you didn’t have much color in your flat so i thought this would brighten it up a little. Apparently having bright colors in your surroundings help your health or something.” He rambled on. you just smile at him.

“I guess that’s the best I’m going to get huh?”You say, mostly to yourself. He looks at you a little offended.” Thank you for the flower, I suppose I can forgive you for now. Although I wouldn’t mind having dinner once in a while.”You sneak your date suggestion in as you get up on your feet and lean over the table to kiss his cheek lightly.You then sit back down and watch his expressions change. He looks confused and worried, but he seems he cant help but smile. For the first time ever, you think you see a slight pinkness appearing on the consulting detectives sharp cheeks.


End file.
